24 HOURS
by srbinsrbija
Summary: beginning is slow,but then becomes violent.
1. Chapter 1

_24 hours_

_**One day…..**_

**Austin-Hey did someone saw Ally.**

**Dez-Nope,i think she s with Trish.**

**Austin-She must write a song to me.**

**Dez –Oh come on,why i cant write a song to you.**

**Austin-Ah come on,dont be sad,look you are gonna write next song,and plus next month is halloween who knows more about halloween and aliens than you.**

**Dez-No one,oh maybe Dracula.**

_**Trish calls Ally.**_

**Trish-Ally,get your ass out this store,we are gonna throw away all the money.**

**Ally-**_**Okay,im coming.**_

**Trish-Ally my dear Ally,look what stuff did you buyed,how in the fuck you payed.**

**Ally-Well why did you cared,its my money.**

_**Trish looked at Ally.**_

**Ally-I JUST KIDDING,you had to see your face,you were so scared,it was like oh no Ally is evil,relax man.**

**Trish-Whats wrong with you.**

**Ally-You know who paid me this,Ronald he s back.**

**Trish-Holy shit,how i did not know that,he used to live here,his house was next to mine before he left in 2010.**

**Ally-Zivot je cudo.**

**Trish-What.**

**Ally-Nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally-hey people,you know who s back.

Dez-Ronald.

Ally-Yes how did you know.

Dez-He drinked coffee with me.

Ally-Really.

Dez-Fuck no.i was kidding, did he really returned.

Ally-Yes,he even paid me this shirt,i was run out of money when him showed up.

Dez-Why in the fuck you even buy all of that stuff.

Ally-Who are you to know that.

Dez-Sorry.

Ally-Pussy,i was kidding,i can t beileve that you buy in me as serious person.

Dez-Well,everyone have a dark and cold side inside.

Ally-Yeah,but not people who i associated with.

Dez-Never say never.

Ally-Dez are you sick,i never heard you talk this you hit your head with chair.

Dez-No.

_Later that day in Ally s room,Ally writes a song for Austin when someone showed up._

**Ronald-Ally Dawson**

**Ally-Ronald,wow,how are you,hey i must thank you for your help at shop three hours ago.**

**Ronald-No problemo,for people i respect i wiil do anything.**

**Ally-Where you been those four years.**

**Ronald-I worked my Ally,these days you can t get even a water to drink for free,you must pay for every thankfully i made a good deal with those French-Canadians,and money just kept coming,and hope in the future it will keep coming more and more.**

**Ally-Dou you do charities.**

** Ronald-No one gave me anything when i was little,i grew up in poor familly,and you Dwason knew this better than everybody.**

**Ally-I know that,but think this money and your childhood,maybe this is your destiny that you are the one who must help poor people,be a better person.**

**Ronald-You dont understand Dawson,fuck you,**_**Ronald leaves.**_

**Ally-What was that for.**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin-Ally,did you finished a song,_Austin caught Ally while she was talking to herself._

**Austin-Ally what s wrong,why do you talk to yourself.**

**Ally-Nothin,nothin,just take a song,i already writed. you got a performance in three days,you must learn,leave me alone**

**Austin-Whats wrong with you, look i will not left until you tell me what s going on.**

**Ally-Ronald s back.**

**Austin-Ronald,wow,where is he,how in the fuck i did not know that.I know he was pretty broke when he left four years ago.**

**Ally-Dont worry,that son of a bitch has a shitload of money now.**

**Austin-How….but…..**

**Ally-He connected with french-canadians.**

**Austin-Good for him,why are you pissed.**

**Ally-Nothing he was here,and we had confrontation.**

**Austin-What,if i remember,you two never had a fight before,he treated you like a sister.**

**Ally-Well after four years of not seeing him you know what he told me,FUCK YOU.**

** Austin-That Bitch,im gonna kill him.**

**Ally-NO,im gonna find him and we are gonna sit and talk.**

**Austin-Okay,if that s what you want.**

_**Next day**_

**Ally-Hey Austin,look who called me,its Ronald.**

**Austin-What he want.**

**Ally-He wants to talk to me.**

**Dez-You should apologize to him,you never know when you are gonna need him,he s got a lot of money now,he can help….**

**Trish-Dez,do me a favor,and shut up.**

**Dez-I dont understand.**

_**Trish slaps Dez**_

**Trish-Do you understand now.**

_**Dez says something in alien language**_

**Trish-What**

_**Austin quickly**_**-He said yes.**

_**Later that day**__**Ally comes to Ronalds house**_

**Ally-Hi.**

**Ronlad-Hi,come in**_**,Ally enters the house.**_

**Ally-What do you want.**

**Ronald,i know that yesterday i sad something i should never said to a person i respect and that s you Ally Dawson**

**Ally-The point is…..**

**Ronald.I wanna apologize to you,i realized what you said and i reconsider.i wanna to become a charitable man.**

**Ally-Awesome.**

**Ronald-Hey i must make a coffee,meantime you should go online to find where i could start doing a good deeds to all the people who needs my help.**

**Ally-Okay go make a coffee,i would find something.**

_**Ten minutes later**_

**AS ALLY WAS SURFING ON THE INTERNET,RONALD SHOVES UP FROM BEHIND AND HE HITS ALLY WITH A GUN IN THE HEAD. **


	4. Chapter 4

_As Ally wakes up she realized that her head was bloody but she was tight up._

**Ronald-Are you wake up.**

**Ally-ye….yes….ah..what….is…..this.**

**Ronald-You are not here to ask the questions,shut up.**

**Ally-BUT…**

**Ronald-SHUT THE FUCK UP**_**,he slaps Ally.**_

**Ronald-Im so sick and tired of you and everyone on this green earth,why are you still even alive.**

**Ally-What s wrong with you.**

**Ronald-My family had paid the price for this country,my father died in Irak beacuse of some idiot called George Bush and other Assholes that ran this country,why he went to war in land that is not even american to begin with,beacuse of some idiot,and you Ally reminds me of that idiot.**

**Ally-What…..you know,cough cough….that no one from my family participant in wars since dad was released from army because he did not want to go kill innocent people around the world,they teased him for next year and half.**

**Ronald-Shut up,dont lie,**_**Ronald picks Ally s head which is bloody and he began to hit her over and over and over.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Third hour since Ally has been prisioned by Ronald,after she was beaten up for two hours by Ronald repeatdetly,Ally was uncouncuious for a half hour,before she wakes up again,she is also extremely bloody from the assault_.

Ronald-Look look YOU ARE STILL ALIVE,okay if you wanna die in slow pain that s fine with me.

Ally-PLEASE STOP.

Ronald-No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no.

Ally-Look i would not charge you,just let me the fuck go.

Ronald-You think that i m crazy,that im a idiot.

Ally-No,please,_Ally starts to cry._

**Ronald-Oh,now you are gonna cry,ohhhhhhhhh,**_**He once again hits her and blood sprayed from Ally s mouth.**_

**Ronald-Cry now if you have a courage.**

_**5 hours since ally has been prisioned by Ronald.**_

_**Ronald brings laptop in front of ally s bloody face.**_**Ronald-Do you remember this.**

_**Ronald shows Ally a video of him and her at Dez s birthday party in 2010 just before he left.**_

**Ally-What s the point.**

_**Ronald hits her in stomach,**_**shut up and watch.**

_**In video**_

_**Ronald-Ally i must tell you something,i must move from this city.**_

_**Ally-Why.**_

_**Ronald-I got huge opportunity in Washington,it could save me from this hell that i been living whole my life.**_

_** Ally-Okay,hey Austin….**_

** Ronald-Okay,that all what did you have to say to me, was okay.**

**Ally-I was happy.**

_**Ronald hits her again and **__**continue the video.**_

_**Dez-Who gives a fuck about Obi wan Kenobi,Darth Vader its better than him.**_

_**Austin-Come on.**_

_**Ronald-Hey Ally wait.**_

_**Ally-What.**_

_** Ronald-Did you hear what i just said.**_

_**Ally-Yes,you are going to Washington to make a living,but be careful on your rooad to sucsess,there is a plenty of roadblocks and barbed wire.**_

**Ronald-Road blocks and barbed wire,that s all you had to say to me,after all those years of being friends,**_**Ronald pull barbed wire out of nowhere and began to slice Ally s arms.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_8 hours since Ally has been prisoned by Ronald._

**Austin-Where is Ally,its 18 o Clock.**

**Trish-She went to Ronald eight hours ago.**

**Dez-Why in the fuck we are here,Lets go find her.**

_**Meanwhille**_

**Ronald-Ally oh Ally.**

_**Ally who is bloody from head to toe,cant even get to her feet,plus she her hands are tight to a radiator.**_

**Ronald-Look it s time to die**_**.Ally began to cry**_

**Ally-L….leave….me…alone.**

**Ronald-Excuse me,nononono.**

_**Ronald began to whip Ally s back with strap.**_

_**Meanwhile hour later**_

**Dez-Trish did you find Ally.**

**Trish-No,Austin went to Roland like a half hour ago.**

**Austin-Hey guys.**

**Dez and Trish-AND.**

** Austin-He said that she left like seven hours ago.**

**Dez-Fuck,what we gonna s almost eight o clock in evening.**

**Austin-I gonna call Police.**

_**Ten hours since Ally has been prisioned**_

**Ronald-You know who visited me like a two hours ago,your dear AUSTIN.**

**Ally-He was here.**

**Ronald-I broke down in front of him,i told him that you were imprisoned by me,and you know what he said**_,Ronlad mocks Austin_**,can you give me a hint for a new songwriter.**

** Ally-Don t lie you son of a bitch.**

**Ronald-Your mother is a bitch.**_**Ronald once again beats down Ally to a bloody pulp.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ally has been imprisoned by Ronald for 20 hours now,she spendet whole night in cold room,when around 7 o clock in morning Ronald wakes her up._

**Ronald-Hey are you alive.**

**Ally-YES.**

**Ronald-Wow,you are impressed,i heard that you were born in 12.30 afternoon,well today you are gonna die at the same time.**

_**Ally begans to cry again,Ronald took barbed wire and began to slice Ally again.**_

_**Meanwhile at Sonic Boom.**_

**Trish-Look people I know that you are upset that Ally s gone,but we must work together if we wanna find Ally,our Ally.**

**Dez-Austin,dont worry we are gonna find her.**

**Austin-Im gonna kill that person who kidnapped Ally.**

**_21 hours since __Ally has been imprisoned by Ronald._**

**Ally-look...at...me...im...a...bloody mess...leave me alone.**

**Ronald-Fuck off,you Dawsons are born scumbags,dirty trashy motherfuckers.**

**Ally-Shut up.**

_**Ronald once again beat Ally up with strap,and then he puts barbed wire in her mouth.**_

**Ronald-Maybe this are gonna teach you to never disrespect me again.**

**Ally-Who disrespect you,you fool,what did I say.**

_**Ronald picks up a gun**_

**Ronald-Apologize,if you don t,I swear am going to kill you right now,i would not wait til 12 30.**

**Ally-AM SORRY,AM SORRY,AM SORRY,AM SORRY.**

**Ronald-Dont yell you dumb bitch,whole town has been lookin for you.**

**24 hours since _Ally has been imprisoned by Ronald._**

**Trish-**Hey where is Ronald.

Austin-I don t know_._

**Trish-We should go ask him for help.**

**Austin-That would be a great idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dez,Austin and Trish come to Ronald s house._

** Ronald,will you.._.Trish stops when she sees a Ronald who is covered in blood._**

**Trish-Why are you so bloody.**

**Ronald-That s not your problem**

** Austin-YOU KIDNAP HER.**

_**Before Ronald can grab a gun,Dez hit him with a elbow that splits **_  
><em><strong> Ronalds face busted open.<br>**_

_**Austin began to beat Ronald up.**_

**Austin-Where is she,Tell me you son of a bitch.**

** Ronald-leave me alone.**

_**Austin gets out Ronalds house and find two police guys,and they come to Ronalds house.**_

Dez**-Arrest him,he kidnap Ally Dawson.**

**Police Officer-But where is she.**

_**AUSTIN YELLS FROM UPSTAIRS,GUYS COME HERE I FOUND Ally. Dez,Trish and one police officer saw Ally,they were shocked,they barley recognize her,she was so bloody and beaten up,that everyone cry.**_

**Trish-Why did he do that,what this women did to deserve this beating.**

**Dez-Nothing,she was a victim of a insane maniac.**

**Austin-Am sorry,dammit I was supposed to protect you,look what he done to you,shit,shit,shit.**

** Ally-It...s...okay...im...fine.**

**Police arrested Ronald,trough next several months Ally recovered both in strenght and mentally.**


End file.
